


Dancing in the rain

by OriMomo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, highschool, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriMomo/pseuds/OriMomo
Summary: When Jaebum begins to stand up for Mark who is bullied at school for a rumored allergy.[I suck at descriptions just read to figure it out]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> POV changes every other chapter

Mark's POV

Many people take showers to relax,  that wasn't something i could do sadly.  I had a rare genetic mutation making me allergic to water.

Officially called Aquagenic Urticaria however it's easier to just say allergic to water and let people judge me on that.

Showers always hurt, it caused raised welts to form on my skin and I had to take them really fast.  Even a five minute shower left pain covering my upper body.

Luckily the welts were rare on my face but it still got red.  We tried multiple forms of treatment but they really didn't have any that were sure to fix it.

After taking steroid shots for years it went away, but we were warned it could return so I shouldn't ever go out in the rain for long periods of time in case.

I felt my heart shatter as I took a shower and I felt the familiar burning making it feel like razors on my skin.  

I jumped out of the shower and hissed as my face turned bright red.  I quickly dried myself off and stared in the mirror.

I had small raised red dots covering my chest and shoulders.  I hissed as tears filled my eyes and I knew it was back.

I got it when I was 12 and got rid of it at 14 right when I entered high school.  The rumors of me having it still spread and I got teased a lot... I wasn't ready for it to be back.

Refusing to cry I shook my head and proceeded to get ready.  My clothes stuck to the welts and hurt but they'd go away in an hour... my face was still blazing red and I knew that'd be an issue at school...

I just had to make it through the day and then I'd go see my doctor again.

~~~

Anxiety was all I felt walking through the halls and hearing people laugh and point at my face.

"Oh did Markie get embarrassed?"  Someone said pouting as the shoved me into a few lockers causing them to rattle.

"Did baby boy finally get his first kiss?"  Johnson asked slinging an arm around my shoulder.

The pressure caused me to whimper and shrink back trying to get Johnson to stop touching the welts under my shirt.

"Such a baby..."  Johnson laughed and the hallway filled with a few chuckles as I looked around.

I saw classmates watching me with pity, or amusement.  Some I knew and some I didn't.

I saw my close friend Jackson and we locked eyes before I felt someone smack my back causing a loud Yelp to leave my lips as tears filled my eyes.

"Johnson cut him some slack.."  A voice boomed and everyone turned and saw Jaebum.

The schools "bad" boy.  Really everyone knew he didn't do anything bad at school, he was a straight A student and he was nice to everyone.

The rumor was he did street fighting and that's why he often had bruises knuckles and black eyes.

No one really knew though, Jinyoung probably knew the truth being his only close friend but chose not to comment on it.

"Jaebum?"  I whispered shocked he was defending me.

No one ever did, even Jackson just waited till it was over to clean me up.

"Hey Mark..  let's get to class yeah?"  Jaebum said pushing Johnson to the side slightly and taking my sleeve.

We walked in silence as the whole hallway was frozen in shock and confusion

"You okay?"  Jaebum asked and I looked at him nodding.

"Your face is really red though... does it hurt?"  He asked and I would have blushed if my face wasn't already a tomato.

"I don't know does your face hurt?"  I asked pointing to his black eye.

Jaebum smiled slightly at me and I smiled back, it was mutual agreement not to ask about it and I liked that.


	2. 2

Jaebums POV

It was Monday and I groaned popping my sore back.  I really didn't want to go to school today but overall I was in a good mood.

Everyone at my school was judgmental and annoying.  Everyone left me alone assuming I was a murderer just because I carried some wicked bruises.

The only person to ever show worry was Jinyoung.  We had been friends for 6 years now and as the bruises got worse he started asking for answers.

At first I didn't want to admit to my best friend I was being abused at home... but in time I told him.

After a few fights I agreed to him telling his parents and now I'm staying with him.  It's only for the rest of our senior year and then we'll both go to dorms for college.

Knowing my dad couldn't hurt me and my mom couldn't yell at me made my heart feel lighter.

Sure I had a black eye, but that's the last bruise they could give me.

Maybe this attitude is what's causing me to be more sensitive to bullying.  Sure Jinyoung saved me from my home life but he couldn't save everyone at school from the bullies here.

I turned the corner and stood by Jinyoung as he sadly watched a fellow senior get pushed around.

Everyone had heard the rumor about Mark.  That he's allergic to water, which I don't know if that's even possible.  There are some evil spin offs that his Mother drowned him for being gay and now he's scared of water but I don't know if any of them are true.

I gave Jinyoung a look before I walked over to him.  This would be the second time today I'm rescuing him but I didn't mind.

He was never mean to anyone and I only saw him talk to his best friend Jackson... who always watched him get bullied and didn't defend him.

It doesn't matter if Jackson cleans him up after he's been beat up he shouldn't let him get beat up in the first place.

Mark was laying on the ground shaking as I pushed some people out of the way and crouched in front of him.

Before I could say anything a sudden rush of ice cold water hit me soaking me and Mark.

Mark widened his eyes and hissed in pain and I gasped.  Turning I saw the kid with the bucket and ripped it out of his hands before slapping him across the face with it and throwing it.

"Fetch."  I said and him and almost everyone left the hallway quickly.

"Mark?"  I asked but he began crying and shaking.

"I'll get towels and clothes, you two get him to the bathroom."  Jinyoung said and I nodded looking over at Jackson.

I lifted Mark up and wanted to cry as he whimpered in pain from my touch.  Jackson and I went to the bathroom where I laid him down gently.

I took his shirt off and gasped as bright red welts began forming on his upper chest and shoulders.  They looked like burns almost and I could almost feel the pain he was in by looking at them.

His breathing got faster as he squeezed his eyes shut and his cheeks gained color.

His light brown hair looked black from the water and stuck to his forehead before I pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"So he really is allergic?"  I whispered and Jackson nodded.

"Why don't you defend him?  You're his best friend and you clearly know how bad his reaction is so why do you always just watch it happen?"  I asked glaring at Jackson.

"I don't want people to think I'm gay too.."  He whispered.

I rolled my eyes as Jinyoung cane in with clothes from both of our lockers.  I forgot he knew my combination.

I dried Mark off with the towel in patting motions trying not to rub the welts and make them worse as he went in and out of consciousness from pain most likely.

I put Jinyoungs gym shorts on him with my hoodie, hoping the over sized jacket wouldn't rub on his welts much before changing into my gym uniform.

"The welts will go away in an hour or so... he should wake up anytime around then."  Jackson explained and I nodded.

We heard footsteps and Jackson looked panicked before apologizing and leaving.

Was his reputation that important?

"Guess he's coming with us?"  I said and Jinyoung nodded.

We may not be his friend, but Jackson was too busy trying to be cool to be one and Mark needed someone right now...


	3. Chapter 3

Marks POV

 

I squinted opening my eyes. Everything hurt... I could still see the welts so I knew I wasn't out for that long.

I blinked and saw Jaebum's face but he was looking ahead. I quickly realized he was carrying me and I blushed.

"Don't get so down Bum, you tried to help and you did. You couldn't have prevented the whole thing." Jinyoung said and I closed my eyes pretending to still be out.

"I just... Jackson really bothers me. I know he has this reputation here, and he really wants everyone to like him but he has to realize not everyone is going to like him forever. If he saw Mark getting hurt like that.. and knew the rumors about him being allergic to water were true he should have stopped that guy with the bucket so fast but he didn't...". Jaebum said sighing.

"What's gotten you so invested in Marks well being suddenly? It's not a bad thing, it's good that you care but... why do you suddenly want to protect him?" Jinyoung asked and I mentally thanked him because I had the same question.

"I don't know... Jinyoung I don't know! He's always been at the school, I've always seen him and found him cool. He's quiet and collected not doing anything crazy minus dying his hair blonde one time and now light brown... but seeing him shoved into lockers with nothing but fear in his eyes... all because he's gay or has an allergy? I'm gay why don't they mess with me? Because I look like a serial killer? It's just dumb... he just looked so fragile today.. so lost.. I just had to help him." Jaebum tried to explain but it didn't make much sense to me.

"Because he makes you think of yourself." Jinyoung said and Jaebum got suddenly silent stuttering in his step.

"I was never bullied at school... so I can't say I know how bad it must feel but... with my Dad and Mom.. I just felt like when he looked around with the fear in his eyes asking for help... it was the same look I had that you answered when you let me live with you .. I wanted to answer his cry for help too, so he knows he isn't alone." Jaebum explained his voice light.

Jaebums Mom and Dad? Where they mean to him? Is that where the bruises came from?? I wanted more information but they stopped talking.

"I'll take him to my room and wait for him to wake up. In the meantime I'll do some research because Jackson didn't really explain if he'd need anything once he woke up and I don't know what to do." Jaebum said and I tried not to smile.

No one ever cared for me this much besides my mom. To think someone who barely knows me is willing to take me to their house and take care of me when everyone else thinks I'm a freak could make me cry.

The sound of door opening startled me and I was shifted in his arms slightly, my head on his chest.

It didn't hurt as bad this time so I was able to hide being awake but I did whimper a little.

"Sorry sorry sorry.. hang in there." Jaebum whispered and I relaxed in his arms.

He was so warm and the way his hand firmly but gently supported my back as he walked made me flutter.

After a semi long walk he laid me down on a soft bed. I heard him rummage around some and then typing filled the room.

He really was doing research. After a few minutes I opened my eyes a little and grunted to get his attention.

"Mark! How do you feel?" He asked rolling over to me on his desk chair.

"I'm okay... still hurts but it'll go away.. you didn't have to uh, take me back to your place and stuff." I mumbled blushing.

"I couldn't leave you in the bathroom floor! Jinyoungs washing your clothes... do you need any pain medicine?" He asked and I nodded a little.

"Okay I'll be right back!" He said smiling slightly before running off.

I smiled at my hands as he returned with a glass of water.

"OH WAIT IM SO SORRY." He said taking the glass from me.

"I can drink water Jaebum, I have to to stay alive you know?" I said chuckling.

He blushed handing me the glass. After taking the medicine I gave it back to Jaebum and he sat next to me on the bed.

"So it's just your skin that reacts to water?" He asked and not in a judgmental way, just a curious way.

"Yeah, I still shower and stuff don't worry... I just take really really fast and slightly painful showers." I explained and he pouted.

"That sucks... I'm so sorry people at school are so rude about it." Jaebum said and I smiled.

"It's okay... thanks for today. You didn't have to help me and you did twice." I said and he smiled.

"I'll always help you! No one should get treated like that, it's not like you can help it." Jaebum said and I nudged him.

"I don't want to impose on you, I'm fine I can go home." I said going to stand up but Jaebum gently took my wrist.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I said and he smiled walking downstairs with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaebums pov

After walking Mark home and making sure to have his number I made it back to Jinyoungs.  

I couldn't believe he really was allergic to water, that actually really sucked..  

Once at Jinyoungs I laid in bed and huffed.  He admitted to hearing bits of Jinyoung and I's talk which caught me off guard.

I knew his story though, and the fact that he even bothered to let me know he knew and was curious showed a lot.  No one ever cared enough to ask they just took the rumor as fact, so I told him the truth and we just smiled.

It was like an agreement not to listen to the rumors and to trust each other which was something I really needed.

The next day at school I immediately caught up to Mark in the hall and smiled at him.

"Hey Jaebum."  Mark said with a smile.

"How are you?"  I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm okay, I don't think Jackson's here today."  Mark said sadly.

"It'll be okay... Do you want to sit with Jinyoung and I at lunch?"  I asked and Mark perked up.

It was almost like a puppy being offered a treat, shockingly adorable.

"Yeah!"  He said and I smiled.

"Alright I'll see you in second period."  I winked before going off to my locker.

By the end of 1st period I was beyond bored.  I walked into 2nd and took my seat next to Jinyoung.

"I've never even noticed that Mark was in this class."  Jinyoung said to me.

"I did."  I answered and he laughed.

"We'll yeah, you've been crushing on him for a year and a half."  He teased me and I rolled my eyes.

As the lesson started I began taking notes trying to pay attention when Jinyoung poked me.  I turned to look at him but he just pointed to Mark.  I looked at Mark and almost cooed.  His head was pointed down and his hand slowly released the pen he was holding while his head bobbed.

He was so cute I couldn't began to understand that he was older than me.

"Why is he so cute?"  I whispered to Jinyoung.

"Why are you so gay?"  He replied and I glared at him before going back to my notes.

I started to take double the notes so I could give Mark a copy for everything he was adorably sleeping through.  As the class ended Mark was soundly sleeping with his head on the desk.  I placed his copy of the notes on his backpack when I looked outside.

It was pouring rain but through the rain I saw Johnson and his group of friends tying Jackson to the pole of the basketball hoop.

"Oh Shit."  I said looking to Jinyoung before running out of the classroom.

I quickly made it to the courtyard and ran to the basketball hoops as I saw them take turns punching Jackson.

"Stop!"  I yelled and they turned to look at me.

Jackson looked up shocked when he saw me and I just weakly gave him a nod.  I was scared, I hated fights and I really didn't want anything to happen to Mark's friend, even if his fear of reject made him a pretty bad friend.

"Move on Jaebum, you don't need to protect everyone."  Johnson said standing in front of Jackson.

"No, but I do need to protect him."  I said.

From this short greeting I was already soaked, my white t-shirt sticking to my body as my hair fell into my eyes.

Johnson moved forward his eyes lighting with a fire as he planned his next move out and I was disgusted.  Suddenly one of his friends slammed their fist into Jackson's stomach.  I launched forward to stop him but a harsh impact on the back of my knees had me dropping to the ground.

I groaned as my hair was pulled and a punch was landed on the center of my face.  Sputtering I fell backwards and kicked up hitting Johnson's friend inbetween the legs.  He groaned dropping as I quickly got up and ran to Jackson.

As I untied him I felt someone grab the back of my hair and slam my head forward slamming it right into the metal pole.  The sound echoed as I groaned dropping to my knees but still untying the last knot.

"Go."  I told Jackson but he just looked at me like I was crazy and pushed the guys off me.  

After everyone was off me Jackson put my arm around his shoulders and helped me walk until we made it into the school.  Everyone looked at us like we were insane, and honestly I felt insane.

My nose was dripping blood onto my chest as I was shivering from the cold and completely soaked.  Jackson was holding his side with bloody knuckles and also drenched in rain, we didn't look like we belonged in the Math hallway in anyway.

Quickly Jinyoung and the principle came rushing down the hall with Mark who had wide eyes as he saw us and I just faintly smiled before slumping into Jackson.

I woke up in the nurse's office and groaned.  I felt a tight squeeze on my hand and opened my eyes to see Mark staring at me with a tear stained face.

"Woah.. why are you crying?"  I asked stroking his cheek.

"Why the hell would you run into the pouring rain to defend Jackson from a fight?"  Mark asked with a harsh voice.

"He's your friend... and I know deep down he's not a bad guy."  I answered swallowing.

"He told Johnson to leave me alone...  That my allergy isn't something to make fun of and that hurting me is just cruel...  Then Johnson mentioned me being gay and I guess Jackson came out as gay as well...  That's why he was being beat up."  Mark said with sad eyes.

"Good, he needed to stand up for you."  I said smiling.

"Why didn't you just get a teacher?"  Mark asked running his hand over my knuckles.

"Because that would take too long, I knew Jinyoung would once he saw why I was running out there so I knew a teacher would get there eventually."  I said and Mark rolled his eyes.

"Is Jackson okay?"  I asked and heard a scoff.

"Yeah, he has some bruising on his stomach that's pretty rough.. But he's fine, you'll both probably get a cold from the rain though and you have a concussion and broken nose."  Jinyoung said and I nodded.

"I'll live then cool."  I said earning a glare from Mark.

"It's okay... don't cry okay?"  I asked squeezing his hand.

He must have forgot we were holding hands because his cheeks flared up a bright red from the squeeze but he nodded.

"I'm so sorry... but thank you."  Jackson said entering the room with a wrapped hand and arm across his wrapped torso.

"They went too far... tying you to a pole and stuff, that's just wrong."  I said and he smiled.

"No, thank you for helping Mark when I was too much of a baby to do it."  Jackson clarified and I smiled.

"Of course..." I said smiling and Mark blushed.

"I don't need a bunch of bodyguards."  He grumbled and Jinyoung laughed putting his arm around him.

"Just accept all the love, Jaebum's a very protective person when it comes to his friends."  Jinyoung said and I smiled.

Jinyoung knew me the best, and I would always be able to count on him.

"Yeah well only if I'll allowed to protect and defend all of you as well."  Mark grumbled like a kid and once again I was questioning how he was the eldest.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark's POV

"Of course you're sick you were in the rain."  I said laughing as I heard Jackson groan over the phone.

"At least i'm not alone.."  He  mumbled and I put my pen down on my desk.

"Who out there is putting up with your whiny sick ass?  Last time I checked I was the only person who did."  I said waiting for the answer.

"Jinyoung has been taking care of Jaebum and I, although Jaebum won't admit he is sick his fever says otherwise."  Jackson said chuckling.

"Oh does Jinyoung need help?"  I asked standing up.

"Hmm do you just want to take care of Jaebum?  I swear just marry him already."  Jackson said and I was so ready to hang up the phone.

"Just tell Jinyoung i'm coming to help."  I said and started getting my stuff.

"Yeah okay, JINYOUNG MARK'S COMING TO MAKE OUT WITH JAEBUM!"  Jackson yelled and I bit my lip.

"You're dead."  I said before hanging up and rushing out the door.

As soon as Jinyoung opened the door I squeezed past him and went into the living room to see Jaebum curled up on one couch while Jackson was on the other.  I instantly walked over to Jackson and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!  Markie I have a headache."  He whined and I scoffed.

"Good."  I tisked and he grumbled.

"Mark... Markie??"  Jaebum asked and I looked over at him smiling.

He looked like a sock with his black hoodie engulfing him with only his face peeking out of the hood.

"Hey... how you feeling?"  I asked moving and sitting next to him.

"Bleh."  He said and I laughed placing my hand under this hood and on his forehead.

His cheeks flushed and he stared at me as I ran my fingers through his hair gently.

"You guys want to watch a movie?"  Jinyoung asked and I laughed as Jackson eagerly nodded only to end up holding his head.

"I'll take that as a yes."  Jinyoung said laughing and going and starting the tv.

We ended up watching some sappy drama that ended with them only being friends even though we all hardcore shipped the two leads.  I looked over and saw Jaebum stretching his hand out to me and he blushed when he was caught.

"I um.. I was wondering if we could maybe cuddle?.."  He asked his voice quiet due to the cold he had.

I smiled and looked over expecting Jackson to say something dumb and cooed at the sight.  He was gently pressed against Jinyoung who had an arm around him.  Their heads leaned against each other as they both slept and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course."  I said and scooted over to Jaebum before wrapping my arms around him.

I smiled widely and giggled slightly causing Jaebum to laugh and stir.

"What's funny?"  He asked and I smiled wider.

"I've never been allowed to be the big spoon."  I whispered and he cooed.

"That's so cute?  Damn, i'll let you be the big spoon once a week."  He said and I laughed.

"Does that mean we get to cuddle multiple times a week?"  I asked and he chuckled.

"Only if you want to."  He replied and I sighed burying my nose into his back.

"I'd love to."  I said as we slowly began to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebums pov 

It had been a few weeks and school was finally calming down.  The principle threatened to remove Johnson from the soccer team if anyone even touched Mark.

"There has been a flash flood warning released for this area.  We will be releasing students shortly."  The announcement scared me.

"I can't believe they are ending school because it's raining."  Jinyoung said and I nodded.

"I know, it's crazy....  what about Mark?"  I asked and we both widened our eyes.

As we were dismissed Jinyoung and I rushed to Marks class.  Hopefully he didn't try walking home in the rain like an idiot.

"Jackson I want you to walk outside and get in that bus right now."  Mark demanded.

I was kind of shocked to see Mark so mad but it was also pretty hot...

"Mark I'm not just going to leave you to live in the school!"  Jackson said crossing his arms.

"I think I have an idea."  Jinyoung said startling the other 2.

...

"This isn't going to work."  Jackson said for the 18th time.

"I'll make it work."  I hissed looking to see Mark blushing.

"Are you okay with this?"  I asked and he looked up at me and nodded.

"Only because it's you."  He said and I smiled.

I picked Mark up as he wrapped his legs around my waist and he buried his face in my shoulder.  Jinyoung wrapped his raincoat over Mark and ran and got his car.

Once we saw Jinyoungs car by the sidewalk Jackson went out first holding a small umbrella for Mark and I go to under.  I tried to make sure any rain blowing in the wind hit me and not him and quickly got in the car.

Once in the car I removed the soaked rain coat from Mark and rubbed his back.

"You okay?"  I asked gently as Jackson got in the back soaked.

Mark looked up at me his nose and cheeks blotchy from his reaction but adorable looking nonetheless.

"Yeah... it doesn't really hurt. I don't think I got wet enough to get the stupid blisters."  Mark said and I smiled.

"Good."  

When Jinyoung parked at his place him and Jackson went inside.  Mark and I decided to try and wait out the rain in the car so we wouldn't risk him reacting too bad.

He was still sitting on my lap cuddled into my chest as he played with the strings of my hoodie.

"I always wanted to be able to dance in the rain."  He whispered and I smiled.

"You'd get a cold."  I said and he smiled.

"But in the movies the lovers always dance in the rain... they always look so happy."  He whispered back.

"I've always wanted to try something."  I said and he looked up at me.

"What?"  He asked curiously.

I gently placed my hand on his jawline before leaning forward and connecting our foreheads.  

Our slightly damp hair tangled together as he quickly breathed in.  Slowly I titled my chin up so my bottom lip ghosted against his.

Just rubbing them past each other when he suddenly pulled my hoodie forcing me forward.  Our lips pressed deeply against each other as he opened his mouth with a sigh.

As his lips parted I smiled sucking on the corner of his mouth as he whimpered.

Pulling back I looked at him with a grin.

"I've always wanted to try that."  I said and he smiled.

Maybe he was blushing or maybe his face was still red from his reaction but either way I knew he was embarrassed when we heard a knock on the window and Jackson tell us to hurry up while the rains stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

Marks POV

Freak.  Weirdo.  Worthless.  Mistake.

The insults just kept coming as I walked down the hallway.  Someone had posted a photo of me all over the school.  I was in the bathroom shirtless and passed out and my chest was covered in blisters.

Jackson was on one side of me and I remember Jaebum taking me home that day, when someone dumped a bucket of water on me.

I stopped in my tracks as I realized it.  Jaebum, did Jaebum take the picture?  Everyone looked at me some with pity and some with humor as they saw me suffer.

"Hey Mark.... you okay?"  Jackson asked stopping next to me and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"That fucking bitch."  I whispered.

"What?"  He asked confused.

I stormed off down the hall until I saw Jaebum, he was about to go outside and even though it was sprinkling some I followed him.

"Why'd you do it?"  I asked and he sighed turning to face me.

"Mark, you shouldn't be out here-"

"Why the fuck did you do it?"  I screeched and he widened his eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to get out!!!  They already knew about you anyways!"  Jaebum yelled back and I widened my eyes.

"That doesn't mean you give them more proof!"  I screamed before turning and running inside.

Slightly damp my skin burned and felt like it was being stabbed with a million needles as I cried.  I ran to the nearest bathroom and slid down the stall wall.

I didn't leave the bathroom for a while missing 3 classes but I finally left for 4th period gym and realized Jaebum was in my class.

I groaned planning on skipping when I saw him walk in and I froze.  He had red puffy eyes and bandage across his nose as well as a busted lip.

"What the hell happened to him?"  I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaebums POV

I felt awful, I knew after Mark had stormed off that he would hate me.  I didn't mean for it to get out that we kissed and honestly I didn't think he'd care that much.

He was out of the closet, everyone knew he was gay so why does him kissing me make him so mad?

Was he just embarrassed to be with me?  He wasn't in the next few classes and I began to worry.  He wasn't outside that long but his condition is pretty bad so was he hurt?

I felt panic rise at the thought of him being passed out somewhere alone and unprotected.  Suddenly my thoughts stopped as Johnson pulled me into a classroom.

"You're dating the water boy now?"  He asked and I just stared at the floor.

I felt a sudden punch to my stomach and I groaned as I looked up at him.

"Answer me."  He demanded and I coughed.

"No."  I said and he laughed.

"Don't lie to me."  He hissed before punching my nose.

I groaned as I felt it and knew for sure it was broken.  I didn't lie, we weren't dating.  I wanted to be but knew he wouldn't even talk to me now.

I felt tears prick my eyes but not from the continued beating I was getting but from realizing Mark may never talk to me again.

I stayed in that classroom bloody and tear stained until Jinyoung found me and made me go to the nurse.

I was right my nose was broken and I had some hardcore bruised ribs.  I somehow limped my way to gym class and avoided looking at anyone.

I just wanted to go home and never come back to school again.  

As soon as class ended I got in Jinyoung's car and refused to get out till we were home.  He asked numerous times what happened but I wouldn't tell him.

I missed the next 3 days of school.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark's POV

Jaebum stopped coming to school and as hurt as I was, I was also beginning to worry.  I walked down the hall and saw Johnson snickering with his group of friends and I felt my blood boil.

"Where's your little boyfriend?"  He asked and I looked at him in confusion.

"Who?"  I asked stopping in front of him.

"Don't play dumb, Jaebum.  The whole school knows you two kissed, Tiffany saw the whole thing when she was walking down the street.  Getting intimate in the back of a cars real dirty of you."  Johnson said smirking as heat rushed to my face.

He didn't spread the photo of my reaction, Jaebum was talking about the rumor of us kissing...  I was so caught up in the photograph I didn't even realize that rumor was spreading around the school.  It suddenly made sense, why Jaebum was so beat up before not coming back to school... Johnson. 

Without a thought I put my hands around Johnson's collar and slammed him backwards into the lockers with a shout.  He looked at me startled as the hallway thinned and quieted down.  I glared at him as sweat formed on my brow and he laughed.

"You mad I got to touch your toy?"  He whispered and I punched him in the face.

I clenched my teeth as pain hit my hand, having never punched someone before I was shocked how much it hurt.  

"He isn't a toy, he's a beautiful and wonderful human being."  I said spit hitting his face.

I was pulled back harshly by one of his goons and I felt him pull my hair before the hands left me.  I turned and saw Jackson shoving him away with Jinyoung.  We made eye contact and I felt my legs start to move.  Before I knew it I was leaving school out the front gate walking straight to Jinyoung's.

As I got closer it began to rain but I was determined and started running ignoring everything around me and focusing on the yellow house on the corner.  As I got on the porch I was thankful it was roofed.  I knocked hurriedly on the door, needing to see Jaebum and make sure he was okay.

"Jinyoung just use your key."  He yelled as he opened the door freezing.

His face was still bruised and his eyes were still red, he had been crying.  I couldn't judge as my face was bright red from the rain and my chest was heaving slightly with small raised dots.

"Mark you-"  
"Shut up."  I said pushing forward and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't hear your side of the story.  Please forgive me."  I cried and I felt his arms securely wrap around me as I was pulled inside the house.

"You need to stop going into the rain."  He said brushing my tears away with his thumb.

I sighed looking into his beautiful brown eyes and I smiled pecking his lips.

"I love you Jaebum, I'm sorry."  I said and he widened his eyes.

"I love you too...  I didn't think you felt the same way since everything at school."  He said and I shook my head.  

We sat on his bed and I took my shirt off since it was damp and hurting and he carefully ran his finger over the raised skin.  

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that bad...  Not having you hurt way worse..."  I said before explaining why I was so mad.

 

He was shocked to find out that a photo of me was going around the school and even more shocked to realize that that was what I was yelling about, not the fact that us kissing was going around the school.

"So you really don't mind it being known that you're dating me?"  Jaebum asked and I smiled.

"As long as I actually get to date you."  I said leaning forward and connecting our lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cross posted from my Wattpad @wannabe224 
> 
> Thank you~~


End file.
